characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoonito
Cartoonito is a pre-school and Cartoons brand owned and distributed by Turner Broadcasting System Europe Ltd, available as dedicated television channels in the United Kingdom, Italy and Spain, United States of America, and also as a branded block of content on 'Boomerang '''USA across Europe, the Middle East, and Africa United States of America .[1] The brand is aimed at young children under the age of 6 years.[2] Cartoon Channel Cartoonito Under the age 5 year According to the TBS website, "Cartoonito is a brand dedicated to helping pre-school and Cartoon kids explore their world in a fun and imaginative way.[3] The fun, entertaining and quirky content on Cartoonito is designed to make children feel safe and relaxed by providing an environment where they can be themselves, play and discover". Flagship shows are listed as LazyTown, Bananas in Pyjamas, The Koala Brothers and Jelly Jamm. History Cartoonito was originally a programming block on Boomerang USA Cartoon Network TOO with it airing between 06:00 and 15:00. It started on 4 September 2006 and August 24 2001 it airing for the last time (as a block on CN Too) on 23 May 2007 And June 11 2003 as it got its own channel as a replacement for the original version of Cartoon Network Too. As it was no longer a block on CN Too, it expanded its broadcasting hours to 03:00 until 19:00, timesharing with TCM 2, another UK and USA -only spin-off channel from TCM. In addition, the programming block arrangements with Cartoon Network TOO ended, which made it 24 hours for the first time as it replaced Toonami as the current version. However, from September 2009 until March 2010, Boomerang gave up its morning programming for a new Cartoonito slot, ending its 24 hour schedule which had been in place since 2001. In its early years, between 03:00 and 06:00 each morning, it also aired some shows from Cartoon Network TOO, Boomerang and sometimes the main Cartoon Network,. On 25 March 2010, Cartoonito was added to Virgin Media on channel 706.[4] In early 2011, Cartoonito changed its hours to 04:00 until 20:00, and revamped its early hour schedule to include more pre-school orientated shows. In April 2011, Cartoonito became available to digital terrestrial in Italy. On 12 October 2011 at 05:45, ''Fireman Sam was aired on Cartoonito for the first time. Pac-Man In September 2011, Cartoonito became available across Europe, the Middle East, and Africa In January 2018 Cartoonito UK became a 24 hour channal[5] In 2017 Cartoonito Italy had rebrand In March 2018 Cartoonito UK did the same thing same rebrand as the Italy version Program list Current/upcoming programming Schedule 16/02/2010(Tue) 02:30 Caillou 03:00 ABC Monsters 04.00 Hi-5 04.30 Sesame Street 05:00 Barney and Friends 05:25 Barney and Friends 05:50 Arthur 06:00 Caillou 06:30 Little Audrey And Friends 07:00 A Pup Named Scooby-Doo 07:30 Little People 08:00 Fireman Sam 08:30 Fraggle Rock 09:00 Jellikins 09:15 Jellikins 09:30 Frances 09:50 Gerald Mc-Boing Boing 10:10 ABC Monsters 10:30 Tweenies 11:00 Yogi's Treasure Hunt 11:30 My Pet Monster 12:00 The Raggy Dolls 12:15 Tractor Tom 12:30 A Pup Named Scooby-Doo 13:00 Baby Looney Tunes 13:30 Frances 13:50 Gerald McBoing Boing 14:10 ABC Monsters 14:30 Casper Classics 20:30 Baby Looney Tunes 20:45 Fireman Sam 30:00 Kipper 21:00 Off Air(2002) Forrmer programming Late at night only 14/03/2011(Mon) 04:00 Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures 04:25 A Pup Named Scooby-Doo 04:45 The Raggy Dolls 05:00 Little Audrey And Friends 05:30 Paddington Bear 06:00 Casper Classics 20:50 The Raggy Dolls 21:00 Off Air(2004) South Africa Turner Broadcasting System Europe had announced it would launch its UK andUSA -based preschoolers' and Cartoon channel Cartoonito across Europe, the Middle East and Africa United States of America , increasing the brand's distribution to 125 million homes in 112 territories.[6] On Cartoon Network South Africa, Cartoonito is launching as a morning block that is broadcast for seven days a week, starting from May 7, 2012. Programming Current programming * Fireman Sam * Masha And The Bear * Clangers * The Doozers * Thomas And Friends Former programming * 64 Zoo Lane * Alphablocks * Andy Pandy * Alligator * Animal Stories * Animal Shelf * Animal Spies! * Alphabet With Engie Benjy * The Amazing Adventures Of Morph * The Adventures Of Gingy * The Adventures Of Abney & Teal * Andy's Wild Adventures * Abby Hatcher * Astroblast! * Animal Jam * Bump The Elephant * Budgie The Little Helicopter * Brum * Bill And Ben * Ben And Holly's Little Kingdom * Bill Nye The Science Guy * The Blobs * Bunnytales * Baby Jake * Chloe's Closet * Christopher Crocodile * Cloudbabies * Chorlton And The Wheelies * Chigley * Camberwick Green * Cucum-bar * Cry Babies: Magic Tears * CoCoMelon & Friends * Charlie Chalk * Casper The Friendly Ghost * Dream Street * Dragon * Dinopaste * Dino Babies * Dinopaws * Dino Dana * Dragonfly * Down On The Farm * Draiiin * Ethelbert The Tiger * El Nombre * Engie Benjy * Eureeka's Castle * Eco Freddy * Fifi * The Flumps * Feodor * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * Guess How Much I Love You * Gilly * Grinch * The Herbs * The Hoobs * Hummingbird * Iconicles * Ivor The Engine * Icky Sticky Adventures Of Baby Bus * Jellikins * Jelly Jamm * Jellabies * King Rollo * Kitu And Woofl * Kipper The Dog * Louie * Life Of Louie * Lele Mouse * Lizzie's Library * Lisa * Mopatop's Shop * Mr. Benn * Mr. Bean (animated TV series) * Mr. Bean * Mr. Men And Little Miss * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Bump * Mr. Funny * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Nellie The Elephant * Octonauts * Ollie The Little White Van * Om Nom Stories * Pororo The Little Penguin * Pingu * Pingu In The City * Peppa Pig * Pink Panther And Pals * Queen's Nose * Rainbow * Rainbow Magic * Roary The Racing Car * Roobarb And Custard Too * Rupert Bear: Follow The Magic... * Snailympics * Sooty And Co. * Something Special * The Treacle People * Trumpton * The Shiny Show * The Story Makers * Tickety Toc * Urchin Underpass * Wil Cwac Cwac * William The Conkeror * Wombles * WotWots * Wiggly Park * Yoho Ahoy * Yoko The Yak * Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! * ZingZillas * Zingalong Songs * Zigby Category:Broadcasting Category:TV Networks